New Life
by Sueona
Summary: Yugi was not the same man as he was as a teenager. He was broken. Could the past bring him something back?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, angst.

Summary: Yugi was not the same man as he was as a teenager. He was broken. Could the past bring him something back?

Notes: I got this idea and I could not get it out of my mind. I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think. Comments help me write. Enjoy.

A young man leaned against the railing at the famous big party for Mokuba Kaiba. He watched everyone around, drinking and enjoying themselves. He hated it. He could not believe he decided to come to the party. Was he hoping for some kind of sweetness coming back to him? He was not the same naïve fool as he was when he was a teenager. He lost his touch with the world. He saw the cruel world harshly. His purple eyes narrowed as he saw a group of people by the dinner table. He saw them smiling and laughing with Mokuba. They would glance around. It was his time to take his leave. He was done being part of something that was no longer part of him. He left the way he came with a heavy limp. His eyes narrowed, feeling the anger all over again for the pain he felt when stepped into adulthood.

It took a while to get a cab back home, but Yugi was enjoying the silence. He unlocked every lock. He hit the code for his alarm. As he shut the door, he locked the door. He knew it was fear. He set the alarm again as he turned on the lights. His living room was his bedroom now. He hardly ever went upstairs. He used the cane with his hand covered with a black glove as he limped to the couch. He sat down slowly as his mind raced with images of his past. Where did it get him? There was nothing left. He was betrayed by the ones he called his friends. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes, growling, "Stupid."

Yuri jumped, startled as a banging was at his door. Panic started to take over. He climbed up and limped to the door, grabbing his cane tightly. He looked through the peep hole, sighing. He heard the door bang again. He disarmed his alarm, opening the door. He growled, "What the hell do you want, Kaiba?" Kaiba entered the house like he owed it but said nothing. He shut the door, relocking the door. He felt his past haunting him. He limped shocked to hear a small gasp. He spoke, "I'm not playing host to you, asshole."

Kaiba remarked, "I doubt you could."

Yugi glared at the former duelist as he asked coldly, "What are you doing here?"

Kaiba replied, "Those idiots were looking for you and enlisted my brother to find you. I saw you came and left."

Yugi hissed as he sat down. His leg was killing him tonight. Usually after a hard day at the shop, he would take a pain pill and relax. Why did he go in the first place? It was stupid. It was foolish to dream. Dreams turned into nightmares.

"What happened?" Kaiba asked.

Yugi chuckled coldly, "For a second I thought you cared." Kaiba glared at him. He stated, "Get out of here Kaiba. I realized you didn't care since you left me."

Kaiba snorted, "We were teenagers. Get over it."

Yugi stood up too quickly, falling toward the floor. He felt warm arms wrap around his thin frame. He head was pressed against a strong chest. He hissed, "Leave. Get out of here. I do not need you."

"You would have fell." Kaiba pointed out coldly.

Yugi laughed coldly, "It would not be the first time. I do not need anyone." Kaiba lifted his chin and kissed him hard. He returned the kiss with coldness and anger. He wanted anything to stop the pain of the truth. He pulled back, wiping the blood from his chin from Kaiba's lip. He sneered, "Go back to your wife, Kaiba."

Kaiba glared at him, "I... Never mind."

Yugi thought he had an upper hand until he was pushed toward his bed. He fell with a loud groan of pain. Before he could yell, Kaiba was on top of him, kissing him. It was with passion. He groaned for a whole different reason. When was the last time he had sex? This was what it was. There was nothing between them. He broke the kiss, seeing blue eyes darker in lust. He squirmed slightly, feeling Kaiba was very ready for action. Before anything could happen, a phone blared to life. He laughed to see an annoyed look on Kaiba's face.

Kaiba answered calmly, "Yes, Mokuba."

Yugi thought for some revenge. He started to unzip Kaiba's pants. Kaiba glared in warning. He didn't care as he slipped his hand inside, rubbing Kaiba hard. He watched as Kaiba bit his lip.

Kaiba replied, "He didn't answer and I think I'm driving around for a while."

Yugi watched as Kaiba hung up the phone and kissed him as the strong hips rocked against his hand. He groaned, feeling the need grow in him. He hissed as he tried to move. He couldn't bend his leg from the attack. The doctors alone were surprised he could walk.

Kaiba asked, "How do we do this?"

Yugi coldly retorted, "Who to say we are?"

Kaiba whispered into his ear, "I can feel your need too. Let us get this out of our system."

Yugi panted as lips started on his neck. Damn, he really forgot how a touch could really turn him on. It was like Kaiba remembered every detail of their encounter when they were teenagers. He panted, "I can't… can't bend my leg. Needs to stay straight." Kaiba nodded against him as the man helped him onto the bed better. When his clothes were torn off his body, he remarked, "Your wife is going to hate you."

Kaiba replied, "Never cheated while married."

Yugi groaned to see the toned body become bare to his eyes, "Stupid, you are doing it now."

Kaiba hummed, "So you say."

Yugi wondered what that meant but as hands worked across his body, it left him. He groaned into the heated kiss. His hands grabbed the back, feeling the light scars but made no remark on them. He remembered they were there when they were teenagers, but he kept silent about it when he saw a dark look on Kaiba's face. He felt his world spin as lips went to his neck. He turned it, letting little bites tease him. He whispered, "Lotion by the bed. Use that."

Kaiba replied, "Good to know."

Yugi grabbed the brown hair as lips moved to his chest. He was lost in a heated passion. His mind was shutting down on how bad this was. Then again, who cared? He needed heat and pleasure like anyone else. He was alone. He wasn't with anyone. He groaned deeply as a nipple was bitten, "Kaibaaaa." Lips moved down, making his need grow and become hurtful. He whispered, "Damn it, do something."

Kaiba teased, "I am."

Before Yugi could scream, his length was engulfed into wet heat. His hips buckled and pain raced up his back from his leg. He pushed it out of his mind as sucks started to make him see stars. Yes, he wanted the pleasure. He wanted to forget all the pain he has suffered. He gripped Kaiba's hair as groans poured out of his mouth. He was so close. Before he could fall over the edge, the wet warmth disappeared. He glared at the smirk. As he felt fingers around his opening, he groaned deeply. He wasn't sure when Kaiba got the lotion but who cared. He was in heaven even as there was pain as the fingers went inside of him. His body twisted, but his leg kept his mind from focusing. When Kaiba hit his sweet spot, the pain disappeared from his mind. He knew he would regret it later. He groaned as his eyes closed, "Kaiba."

Kaiba kissed him as he mumbled, "You sure love it."

Yugi growled, "Shut up and take me."

Kaiba chuckled darkly, "I plan to."

Yugi bit his lip to stop the whimper when the fingers left his body. He felt Kaiba at his opening. His breathing became heavy. His hips squirmed as he saw Kaiba staring down at him. Was there concern? He chuckled, "Afraid." Kaiba glared. Before he could taunt more, Kaiba thrust into his body. He gripped the arms as he felt the slash pain and pleasure. Oh, he was going to regret this later with his broken body. In and out. The sweat was pouring from their bodies. He was lost. This is what he craved for so long. His nails went down the sweaty tan toned back. He chuckled softly when he heard Kaiba hiss into his ear. He regretted in a second when a good thrust knocked his smirk off of his face and a sharp bite on his neck. He groaned out a name he once tried to make friends with, "Kaiba." His world was spinning, making him forget the pain in his leg and body. He felt close and he could tell Kaiba was close. His lips were sealed as they both released the tension in their bodies.

Reality set in. He slept with a married man. He felt lost and guilt. Kaiba stood up as Yugi sighed, "I regret sleeping with a married man."

Kaiba looked at him, sighing, "I divorced her tonight before I was told to find you."

Yugi snapped his head, groaning as the pain was making its way known. He slowly sat up, seeing Kaiba looking to clean. He pointed to the bathroom, "Go ahead. Just don't move anything." Kaiba nodded his head. He was dying to know what happened, but it was not his place. It was never his place. He flopped to the bed, rubbing his knee that was showing the pain for the night in horrible ways. He felt tears gathering at the corner of his eyes from the pain his body was feeling.

After Kaiba was dressed, looking around, Yugi laughed, "You know you work fast if you just divorced her."

Kaiba turned to look at him, stating, "An almost ten year meaningless marriage, I needed to be free."

Yugi had no words to say to that. He used his cane to help him stand. By now, he had boxers on. He remarked, "At least you didn't leave while I was sleeping this time." Kaiba grunted and left. He locked the door, setting the alarm. He shook his head as his body protested every movement and every inch of the pleasure he gained during the night. He cleaned up and took a pain pill. He usually didn't take the strong ones unless he had to, but tonight he did. He laid in his bed, trying to fall asleep, but the pain was soaring throughout him. He knew morning would come. He would go back to work in the game shop. The past was gone from him. He was not the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Angst

Summary: Yugi was not the same man as he was as a teenager. He was broken. Could the past bring him something back?

Notes: Hello readers. Please tell me what you think. This is Kaiba's point of view. Enjoy and please tell me what you think.

Kaiba walked inside his house, seeing the party was still going on. He rolled his eyes as he headed to his office. He cracked his back, wincing from Yugi's nails. He never felt relieved as he did tonight. He flopped onto his chair, wondering about the king of games. Yugi was different. Yugi held a cold look. Alone, the injuries. He clicked on his computer, looking up Yugi's name.

 _The King of Games stopped playing?_

 _What has happened to Yugi, the King of Games?_

He found nothing that would cause the injuries. He decided to look up the game shop. There was an article about a robbery that happened over ten years ago. It was small and hardly had any information. It only stated that a robbery took place and a victim was taken to the hospital. He tried to pull more information up, but it was silent. He clicked the x button to get out of it when his office door opened. He raised an eyebrow at his younger brother, Mokuba, who came inside. They have been having their differences and he hated it. He did not like fighting with Mokuba at all.

Mokuba spoke, "Macha left with everything. What happened?"

Kaiba answered, "We are done. I had her sign the divorced papers and told her to leave." He spoke like it was a business deal gone wrong. That was what the marriage felt like. Shouldn't he have loved her? Did he feel it? He couldn't tell. He didn't know what love felt like. He was a lost cause on love. Mokuba was all he ever cared about in his life. He had nothing else to reflect love on. Even with his memories of his time as the high priest, he couldn't place the emotion. He was not Seth even if he had memories of him. He was someone entirely different. He remarked, "Shouldn't you be enjoying your party?"

Mokuba sighed, "That is the reason I came. Aoi is upset and I don't know how to fix it." His brother took a deep breath and revealed, "She is in school to be a doctor. She is working two jobs to pay. I tried to give her some money to help." Mokuba held up his hand before Kaiba could remark as he continued, "She refused it. Got mad and threw the check in my face. She won't answer my calls. I screwed up. I know she doesn't like taking money from anyone. Seto, I love her."

Kaiba was ready to mouth off about the money, but shut his mouth. Mokuba claimed love like it was so easy and he couldn't figure it out for the life of him. The look on Mokuba's face was heartbreaking. He wanted his brother to have everything. He did not suffer the abuse to have his brother unhappy.

Mokuba stood up, chuckling softly, "I don't know why I told you. You are thinking she is up to something."

Before Kaiba could say a word, Mokuba walked out of his office. He leaned back in his chair. He didn't give Aoi a chance to prove her worth to his brother. He worried that someone would take Mokuba's heart and crush it. Was he wrong? He felt anger for not understanding. His mind went back to Yugi. He wondered what would have been different if he never left that night. He closed his blue eyes, hissing, "It wasn't anything." This only confused him more and made more anger enter his body. He didn't understand emotions. He only knew to be cold. Everyone wanted something for a price. He decided to retire for the night. He had no plan making an appearance at the party.

The next day, he walked into work with a frown. He did not want to be bothered at all. His night was dreams of seeing Yugi. He could not get the former duelist out of his head and spent the night trying to find some way to help his brother, an attempt to get the way he felt free with Yugi. It was a poor attempt. His mind always went back to the former duelist. He started to pull up information on his computer, putting his passwords to access his holograms projects. He remembered he had a few meetings for the newest hologram program coming out in a few weeks.

The meetings took little off his mind about Yugi. They were boring. Some were thinking there would be no way to gain sales as they did before. He wanted to laugh. Everyone wanted the latest system. It was going on one and he was stressed. He felt a headache coming when his mind would not stop turning back to Yugi. He stood up, anger at the idea. He grabbed his stuff and walked out. He spoke, "I'm going for lunch. No one calls me."

"Yes, Kaiba-sama." His employee replied.

It took him a good fifteen minutes to get where he wanted after picking up some food. He stepped inside the shop like he owned the place. He saw it was still small. There was a guard sitting by the door, giving him an overlook. He walked to the counter. Purple eyes turned up, looking shocked at him.

Yugi asked coldly, "What do you want?"

Kaiba put the bag down, speaking, "Lunch."

Yugi blinked his eyes, asking, "What?"

Kaiba hissed, "Lunch. Can you think for once?" Yugi chuckled as he shook his head.

Yugi slowly climbed off the chair, using the cane as he spoke, "Kane, I am taking my lunch. Go ahead and have your break."

Kaiba watched as Yugi slowly locked up the door when the guard left. He noticed a large gate shut and locked from the outside by the guard. Yugi walked to the back door. He still could not see Yugi as weak in this state. He followed with the food, saying nothing. Why did he come? He needed Yugi off of his mind.

They entered a small kitchen as Yugi was getting dishes for them. Kaiba sat down, realizing help would be taken the wrong way. He watched as Yugi slowly sat down, his leg straight. He could not stop his mind. Would it have been different? What could he have done? He only did what he did because of the wound left inside of him.

Yugi asked as he pulled out the food, "Why are you here?"

Kaiba questioned back, "Did you want more back when we were teenagers?" Yugi almost dropped the food onto the floor and gave a frown.

Yugi replied, "I blamed you. Thought if we were together, it would be different."

Kaiba still didn't know the whole story, but one look from the other man told him not to ask. He turned his head, revealing, "You were the only one who knew what kind of wound was left when the Pharaoh left."

Yugi asked, "Why did you care about him?"

Kaiba answered honestly, "I remembered my time as Seth. It pulled me apart that he left without resolving us."

Yugi chuckled bitterly, "You saw him in me and a replacement."

Kaiba responded coldly, "No. You are Yugi. I knew that. But you were part of him as he was part of you. You had a wound just like me when he turned his back and left while the cheerleaders were glad to have the strange battles end." He noticed the tensed look around Yugi when he mentioned his friends. He asked, "Why aren't they around?"

Yugi chuckled bitterly, "Friendships don't last forever."

Kaiba remarked as he took a bit of his food, "I'm shocked." Yugi shrugged his shoulders. He asked, "Did you want more back then?"

Yugi questioned, "What if I did? What would you have done?"

Kaiba answered without a second thought, "I would have never slept with you."

Yugi responded, "Fair enough. So, is that why you came here? I doubt a lowly business owner would get your attention."

Kaiba shrugged his shoulders as he replied, "It wouldn't leave me alone. You still never answered the question."

Yugi chuckled, "No. I didn't want anything from you, Kaiba."

Kaiba nodded his head. One problem solved, now another with his brother. Would it be too much to ask for Yugi's help? He spoke, "Mokuba has a girlfriend." Yugi made an O-face and looked like it wasn't his business. He continued, "She is having money trouble and won't talk with him because he tried to help her. Maybe she is up to something."

Yugi laughed, "Or maybe she is very prideful and don't want what you are thinking to be believed about who she is." Yugi waved his hand over the table, continuing, "My step-father is willing to take care of every expense if I just ask, but I refuse every time. A loan might be better."

Kaiba asked, "A loan?"

Yugi sighed like explaining to a kid, "She might take a loan. She can make payments back."

Kaiba snorted, "Mokuba would never do that."

Yugi replied, "Neither would my step-father."

Kaiba wondered about the word too. He really have lost touch on the king of games if Yugi has a step-father now. He leaned back, sighing, "He says he loves her."

Yugi stated, "That's a strong word to use. Guess he is very crazy about her."

Kaiba muttered, "I do not know."

Yugi asked, "Didn't you love your wife?"

Kaiba answered, "I don't know. I guess. I know once I wanted children with her, but that turned around quick when I found out she didn't. I gave her everything she desired."

Yugi shook his head, sighing, "For a genius you lack emotion at times."

Kaiba shrugged his shoulders as he continued to eat. He asked, "Why say step-father?"

Yugi turned to look at him like it didn't matter as he explained, "Father up and left, divorcing my mother when I was seventeen."

Kaiba didn't know what to say, so he kept eating. Yugi glanced at him weirdly at times. He sat back, thinking about giving Aoi a loan. It might help his brother feel better. He had the money and if she is very prideful as Yugi claims, then he would get it back. He turned his head to Yugi who was staring at him. He spoke, "You are different."

"Things happen to change a person, Kaiba." Yugi responded like it meant nothing.

Kaiba stood up, pointing out, "Those idiots wanted to see you."

"And I don't want to see them."

"Why?"

"Why care?"

"Curious."

Yugi laughed bitterly, "Do not worry about someone you do not care for, Kaiba. I'm fine alone."

Kaiba swore he heard the lie in the words. He stood up, nodding his head. He watched as Yugi used the table to stand up. For the first time, he saw the past due and collection notices on Yugi's table. How bad was Yugi's struggle? He always thought they were nothing but it seemed like Yugi's grandfather was well off. He wondered why Yugi stopped dueling. Yugi had the skill to pass by like nothing and win some prizes. He followed Yugi to the store part and the guard was waiting at the door. He turned his head to look at Yugi, seeing someone unlike the teenager he once knew.

Yugi replied, "I do not need anyone. I'm fine alone."

Lie. Kaiba knew that, but he said nothing as he left the shop. Was it foolish to come? For some reason, it refreshed him. He had ideas to work with now. He felt better and wasn't as stressful as before.

Finally, he got to his office, feeling better than he did for a long time. His employee gave a worried look his way. He asked, "Who is waiting for me?" Did he want to deal with the stress of his job when he got refreshed? He kept up his business. He kept working because he knew nothing else.

Julie sighed, "Aoi-san is here. She demanded to wait for you."

Kaiba waved the concern off as he entered his office. Aoi was short about a few inches shorter than his brother. She had long black hair with sharp green eyes. Those eyes glared as he went to his desk. He spoke, "I was going to call you."

Aoi hissed, "Your test didn't work. I can't believe Mokuba agree to it!"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow and questioned, "What test?"

Aoi growled, "The money."

Kaiba chuckled, "Mokuba would never agree to a test like that." He sat down as he saw green eyes stare confuse. He sighed, "He wanted to help you. I had nothing to do with it."

Aoi whispered, but he heard, "Mokuba wasn't testing me."

Kaiba replied, "I do have an offer to make. I can loan you money for school."

There was anger in the green eyes as Aoi hissed, "Let me guess, I stay away from your brother."

Kaiba chuckled, "Thought never crossed my mind."

"Then why?"

"The only thing that matters is Mokuba being happy and somehow you make him happy." Kaiba replied coldly. It used to be him to see Mokuba's eyes light up. He used to be the world to his younger brother. Of course, they grew up. They started to date. Then again, he didn't date long before he married. Mokuba was not too pleased. He should have listened. He should have looked hard.

Aoi calmed down and spoke, "I have to think about it."

"The offer stands." Kaiba replied as he went back to work. He heard his door open and shut. He looked out his large window. He would be alone soon enough. He knew Mokuba was looking for a place. He had no one. It never bothered him before, but then again, he had Mokuba. He rubbed his temples as he pushed for Julie. He barked out his order, "Get me some Advil."

He walked in the door to see Mokuba standing there, glaring. He asked, "What now?" Mokuba glared even more. What did he do to get that look from his brother who once adored him? He was losing all he had in the world.

Mokuba growled, "I can't believe you, Seto! A loan! What going to charge her interest too! You have enough! That is all you ever do is work!"

Before Kaiba could speak, Mokuba turned around and left him standing in the hallway. His servants were trying to look away as his mood went worse. He was trying to help. It seemed like Yugi's idea was a good one. He went into his office. He couldn't believe doing something nice would be thrown back in his face. He didn't understand at all. He opened his computer and started to work. He needed his mind clear of the growing problems. He couldn't let everything enter his mind. He did not want to go back down a road of no return. He didn't want to remember the life lesson he learned long ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Angst

Summary: Yugi was not the same man as he was as a teenager. He was broken. Could the past bring him something back?

Notes: Hello readers. Thanks for the review. Please leave comments to tell me what you think. Enjoy this chapter.

Yugi rubbed his knee as he sat down for the tenth time in his shop. It was going on one and he was getting hungry. He was hurting today from the customers asking for certain things in the shop. He didn't have help until the afternoon. He took in a young teenager who tried to rob him. He felt bad, seeing the kid just needed something to do. He sighed as the door ding. He really wanted to take his break. He stood up slowly, hissing as the pain shot up his body. He put on a fake smile, but it turned down in seconds as he saw blue eyes staring at him. He blinked his eyes, asking, "What now?"

"Lunch." Kaiba replied.

Yugi chuckled bitterly, "Start making a habit of this and I might think you are trying to make friends." Kaiba snorted, but stood there. He waved to Kane, who shook his head. He slowly moved, a foot in front of foot, making sure to use the cane more to prevent the pain coming on him again. He watched Kane leave as he locked up the shop. As he moved to the back door, he heard Kaiba following him.

Once he got the plates in which he was glad Kaiba did not try to help him. He used the table to sit down, feeling the ache running up his leg. He rubbed his leg. Kaiba was staring at him, studying him. He asked, "What is it this time?"

Kaiba leaned back as he replied, "Mokuba won't talk to me now."

Yugi asked, feeling bad for the other man, "What did you do?"

Kaiba growled, "I offer the loan and now he is mad at me. I think he called me a bastard the morning, then left me alone."

Yugi saw the dark circles and questioned, "Have you even slept?" Blue eyes glared at him, but went back to staring at the ceiling. He sighed, "I thought it was a good idea. Maybe he is upset because you are doing it."

Kaiba whispered, "Why though?"

Yugi didn't have the answer. He didn't know Mokuba now to answer the question. So much has changed within them all. He never thought he would hear the day Mokuba would be upset with his brother. It seemed so strange to his mind. Mokuba was always defending Kaiba. He sighed, "I say give it some time. Let it cool down."

Kaiba revealed, "I'm losing the only thing that mattered to me."

Yugi stared at the stressed man. He sighed, "Give him a little space for the moment." When there was no change from the man across from him, he offered, "I could talk with him if you want." He wasn't pleased with the idea. The only person beside his family was Kaiba who knew of his crippleness.

Kaiba looked over, sighing, "No, it's fine. Beside, I can see you are not comfortable about the idea."

Yugi laughed, "You care about that?"

Kaiba questioned, "Does anyone know?"

Yugi frowned at the man sitting there, not touching the food. He replied, "No. They were gone by the time this happened." Kaiba opened his mouth and he spoke before the man could, "And I prefer it that way. I don't need pity or them trying to be something they stopped being long ago." There was more to the story but he was not ready to reveal everything. Beside, Kaiba would not care about the break up of friends. Kaiba never believed in friends. Maybe he should have a class with Kaiba to understand it was the truth. His friends disappeared, leaving him to suffer alone. They betrayed him in the worst way.

Kaiba replied, "I don't talk with them and I would never reveal it."

Yugi sighed, "I guess I should thank you for that." Kaiba shrugged his shoulders and was eating slowly. He noticed the other man was not hungry. He tilted his head, sighing, "You needed something."

Kaiba responded, "I don't know how to fix the problem."

Yugi laughed, "And you think I could."

Kaiba shrugged his shoulders, answering, "You seemed to know in the past."

Yugi leaned on his hand, laughing, "That was a long time ago." Kaiba looked disappointed but it left the man's face quickly. He sighed, "All I can say is give him some space and hope the best for you."

Kaiba nodded his head, replying, "Maybe I should try that."

Yugi looked at Kaiba to see him completely lost. He sighed as the man stood up. It was time for them to go back to their lives. It sort of felt lonely. He never thought he would be alone. He never thought to see two brothers who were impossible to break apart, fighting either. He stood up, letting the man leave through the game shop. Kane raised an eyebrow at him, but remained silent. He went back to work. He had a business to deal with.

Later that night, Yugi closed up his shop after wishing Kane a good night. He rubbed his leg as the ache was starting to bother him. He entered his home, shutting the door between the shop and the house. He moved to the kitchen, setting down the money earned for the day. He sat down, counting the money and checking everything was adding up. He looked through his mail with the medical bills piling up. He sighed. He had enough to take care of bills and food, but sadly he only had so much left from his time as a duelist. He did not have enough to pay the medical bills. As he started to figure some math out, his house phone blares to life. He answered on the third ring, "Hello Mom."

Emi laughed, "How did you know?"

Yugi rolled his eyes and pointed out, "You are the only person who knows my house number and the only one who calls."

Emi sighed sadly, "I'm sorry I didn't call the morning. The art galley was needing my help and…"

Yugi cut his mother off, "I understand Mom."

Emi remarked, "I should have called." She continued, "Did anything exciting happen?"

Yugi looked up at the ceiling, wondering about Kaiba. He sighed, "Kane told you I have been having a visitor."

Emi hummed, "Yes. Who is he, dear?"

Yugi answered, "His name is Kaiba Seto. We knew each other in our teenager age."

Emi asked, "Was he a friend?"

Yugi laughed bitterly about thinking of Kaiba. Emi questioned him again. He responded, "Kaiba never made friends. Should have taken a class from him."

Emi whispered, "Yugi."

Yugi replied, "Mom, I got some math to figure out."

Emi responded, "You know Akio says he would help."

Yugi warned, "Mom."

Emi sighed, "Listen Yugi, we both wanted you to live well. Please at least think about it."

Yugi said his goodbye and hung up. He leaned back in the chair, rubbing the leg and feeling the pain race up it. He heard a knock at the door, shocked. He slowly stood up. He wondered if it was Kaiba. He used his cane to walk to the door. As he checked to see who was at the door, he unset his alarm and opened the door. Kaiba walked in. To his shock, the man's lip is bleeding. He asked, "What the hell happened?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Angst, smex, mentions of child abuse

Summary: Yugi was not the same man as he was as a teenager. He was broken. Could the past bring him something back?

Notes: Hello readers, sorry it took a while to get this chapter out, but it is a long chapter. I hope you enjoy and remember comments help me write more. Please tell me what you think.

Yugi stared at the dark look in the blue eyes. He slammed his door shut and locked everything up. He used his cane to move to his kitchen. He asked, "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Kaiba replied, "I didn't take your advice and leave Mokuba alone. He has a mean right hook."

Yugi walked into the room with an ice pack, almost dropping it. He spoke, "Mokuba did this."

Kaiba shrugged out of his coat as he replied, "Deserved it. Called the idiots, that and called his girlfriend a bitch."

Yugi shook his head, muttering as he handed over the ice pack, "That was something you should not have done."

Kaiba sat down, stating, "Did not want to be bothered about going out to dinner with them. I do not want them around."

Yugi sighed, "Ah, Kaiba, the same." The other man shrugged his shoulders. He slowly sat on the couch, staring at the dark look in the eyes that he knew all too well. He asked, "Did you strike back?"

Kaiba shook his head as he replied, "I was ready to. I left before I could."

Yugi laughed, "And here you come." Kaiba shrugged his shoulders again without saying a word. He looked at his small living room. He offered, "You can sleep on the couch for the night."

Kaiba looked at him, stating, "I didn't plan on staying."

Yugi responded, "Kaiba, you need your space and so does Mokuba by the looks of it. It could become worse if you go home." A phone blared to life and Kaiba looked at his cell phone for a second before turning it off. He questioned, "Mokuba?" Kaiba nodded his head and looked away. He replied, "Crash here for the night."

"Wouldn't it cause trouble?"

"From who? I live alone."

"Those idiots might stop."

"And the cops would show up."

"You would call them?"

"Yes. I told you friendships don't last." Yugi stated as he stood up slowly. His knee was shooting with pain. He ordered, "Stay here. Let the fight cool down." Kaiba nodded his head and looked around.

Kaiba responded, "The couch is fine."

Yugi nodded his head as he started to go into the kitchen. He sat down, recounting his income. He would need to make a deposit soon and then figure out the bills. The medical bills once again will have to be put on hold. He just did not have enough.

"You have a lot of debt." Kaiba replied.

Yugi glanced over as the man leaned against the wall with an ice pack on his lip. He sighed, "Mostly medical bills from my leg." Kaiba walked in and took a seat. He continued, "The robbery left me broken. I had many hospital visits. Many surgeries."

Kaiba asked as his eyes glanced over the bills, "Do you need more?"

Yugi answered, "I'll never know. I go back and we do a visit to see how it goes, but I haven't needed one in some years."

"No one helps you."

"Akio offers to pay it all. He is my stepfather. But sadly, my pride gets in the way." Yugi explained, stressed.

Kaiba replied, "I would be the same way."

Yugi nodded his head. Kaiba stood up, saying something about trying to sleep. He closed everything up and put his money away from the table. He should try to get some sleep too. He grabbed some Advil and took some with water. There was pain but not enough to take the stronger pain medication. He walked into the living room, seeing Kaiba laying there with his arm thrown over his eyes. He shut off the lights as he moved to the bed.

It was dark. It was the noise that made him go out into the shop. He was sleepy. He felt his world collapse as he was pushed to the ground. He screamed and kicked out. The man laughed and ordered for money. He had none. He just made a deposit. He saw a shadow as a knifed went right into his hand. He screamed as pain raced in his hand. He begged to be left alone. He had no money. The pain that came was a hammer slamming on his knee. Over and over. It was blinding him. His mind could only focus on the pain.

Yugi sat up, breathing heavy as he tried to overcome the dream of his nightmare. His leg was shooting up in pain to remind him it happened. He was broken that night. He grabbed his cane as he stood up. He glanced to the couch, freezing for a second before he remembered he was letting Kaiba sleep there. He bumped into the table and cussed, "Damn it." He moved toward the kitchen. He saw a shadow sitting up. He called out, "Kaiba."

Kaiba whispered, "Yugi?"

Yugi moved to the couch, sighing, "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up."

Kaiba replied strained, "You didn't."

"What woke you up?"

"Nothing. What about you?"

Yugi knew Kaiba wasn't telling the truth, but he didn't press. He knew when to back off. He leaned back, sighing, "Reliving the robbery. Now, my leg is killing me."

Kaiba asked, "Does it happen a lot?"

Yugi turned on the lamp by the couch, staring into blue eyes. They were drawing him in. He sighed, "More than I want." Kaiba moved toward him. Before he knew it, lips were against his and it was heated. He gasped loudly as a tongue licked at them. He groaned and grabbed a hold of the other man as the kiss deepened. What were they doing? A hand slid across his stomach up, making him groan. His body was being affected. As the kiss broke, he stared into blue eyes. He never thought he would see pleading in them. He leaned forward, kissing the man again. Kaiba returned the kiss in need and quickly. He did not care for control as he let Kaiba have it. His hands held onto the shirt. Was Kaiba being affected like him? What was this need in them?

Kaiba broke the kiss, "Yugi?"

Yugi breathed heavy, asking, "What are we doing?"

"I don't know."

Yugi looked at the man to see his eyes confused. He leaned toward the man and Kaiba took the hint. Kaiba was on him in a second, kissing the daylights out of him. He felt the need to feel skin. He pulled the shirt out of the pants, pulling it up. Kaiba broke the kiss to let him take off the shirt. His fingers danced acrossed the toned muscles. Lips kissed him again, making him lightheaded and needing more. More of what? He didn't know. He doubted Kaiba held the answer either. When his hands grabbed the toned back, he saw a change in Kaiba. The heat and desire left those blue eyes replaced with a dark look.

Kaiba pulled back, stating, "We should stop."

Yugi agreed, "Yeah, we should." He watched Kaiba put on his shirt. He asked, "Going home?"

Kaiba glanced at his watch, stating, "Work sounds fine for me."

Yugi asked, "What time is it?"

"Five in the morning."

"You are going to work now."

"Why not? I got a company to keep at the top."

"You are insane, Kaiba." Yugi pointed out. Kaiba shrugged his shoulders as the coat went on. He grabbed his cane and walked the man to the door. Kaiba stood there for a second before leaving. He locked up the door and set his alarm. He walked to his house phone and dialed a number. It was answered on the third ring, "Good morning, Mom."

Emi sighed, "Another nightmare."

"Yeah."

"How is your leg?"

"Killing me."

"Do you want me to set up an appointment for you?"

"That would be great."

"Dear, I was wondering…"

Yugi sighed, "Mom, please, not now." He knew his mother was going to ask about getting his stepfather to help out with the bills. He already let the alarm system, food, internet, and guard be paid for. Then again, Akio refused to accept no as an answer for that. He couldn't take anymore. It didn't feel right to him.

"Of course."

"How is the art gallery?"

"It is going good. Akio thinks I should also do painting classes."

"That would be great, mom. You have a talent." Yugi stated, feeling a little free today.

"Did something happen? You seem more… well more alive." Emi asked softly.

"Nothing really." Yugi replied as he thought about his make out session Kaiba. Where would it have gone if they kept going? Did it mean anything? His mother said to make sure he ordered his food and said goodbye. He hung up the phone, ready for the day. His shop would open soon and he needed breakfast and coffee.

Yugi sat in his shop as Kane was reading the newspaper. He sighed bored. Usually the shop didn't pick up until after school, but he always opened early. Now it was going on around noon. There were times parents came in looking for advice on a gift for their child or children.

Kane piped up, "Hey, wasn't that visitor, Kaiba?"

Yugi turned his head from the clock, stating, "Yes."

Kane chuckled, "They have an article about his divorce. They keep asking why they broke up."

Yugi questioned, "Any comment from the man, himself?"

Kane replied, "Says the marriage has been breaking apart for a while and they both agreed to end it."

It was Yugi's turn to chuckle, "I doubt that is the case, knowing him." Before more words could be said, the mailman came in. He waved with a smile, "Jack, more bills for me. I told you to send them back."

Jack laughed, "Sadly, I can't do that."

Yugi was handed the mail and one white piece caught his eye. He didn't see a return address. He raised an eyebrow at the mailman. Jack shrugged his shoulders, waving as Jack left. He opened the white piece, his mind falling apart as what he saw on it. He felt his stomach drop. He tossed it on the table, memories flooding his mind. The night he was left alone, broken. He turned to his phone, as he dialed a number.

"Hello, KaibaCorp. How may I help you?"

"I want to speak to Kaiba Seto."

"I'm sorry, but he is busy."

"Tell him it is Mutou Yugi."

"Listen, I said…"

"Just do it."

"Fine, but once you get told off, I'm going to tell you I told you so."

In a few seconds, the man's voice was on, "Yes."

Yugi was silent for a second. Why did he call? Did it mean anything? He questioned, "Are you coming for lunch?" He was sure his voice was cracking, breaking. There was silence. He sighed sadly, "Kaiba?"

"Give me twenty minutes and I'll bring something." Kaiba replied.

Yugi swore he felt hope. He didn't understand why he was calling out to a man who was as cold as they came. He glanced to the white piece of paper, knowing the answer. There was no one else. There was no one else to scream about how broken he was. They left him alone, beaten. He kept glancing at the clock. He felt Kane's brown eyes on his form, but he ignored it. He needed to vent. He needed to scream. Luckily no customers came in. He was not in the right mind. Minutes passed and there was a ring over the door. He turned to see those cold blue eyes looking him over. Kane stood up, waving as he left the store for his break. He walked to the door and locked up. He headed back, hiding his distress. Why couldn't they leave him alone? They did those years ago. He felt his mind spinning out of control.

Kaiba set down the food, speaking, "Well, it does pay off being a CEO of a big company. They rushed my order. Some French dish."

Yugi laughed, "Leave it to you, Kaiba." He sat down with plates for them. He looked at the man to see no difference in him. There was no trace of what they did in the morning. His heart was racing and it made no sense to him.

Kaiba asked, "Why call me?"

Yugi wasn't sure why he did. He needed someone. He tossed the white piece toward Kaiba, who glanced down to read it. He was silent as he played with his food. He didn't know what to think.

Kaiba replied, "Now I never thought the mutt and bimbo would be an item alone get married."

"Yeah, well, I never thought my girlfriend and best friend would sleep together either, but it happened."

Kaiba snapped his head up, sneering, "They did what?"

Yugi laughed, "Yeah. Tea was with me and she slept with Joey back then. They had the pleasure of telling me the night of the robbery. The night I laid in the hospital, broken, in pain, and fearing I would lose my leg. Tea didn't even ask me if I was okay." He stopped speaking as he looked down. He coldly continued, "It ended all our friendships that night. I had mom change all my numbers in a second and refused to reply to their written letters. I shut off friends that night."

"You have been alone since?"

"Yes."

"Write go screw yourself and send it back."

Yugi chuckled at the response. He leaned back in the chair, stating, "I'm going to throw it away. I just wish they would stop rubbing it in my face. I wish they would just leave me alone."

"You never crossed me as a person who wants to be alone." Kaiba pointed out.

Yugi sighed, "Yes. Then I wanted friends. I wanted to be part of something. The Pharaoh helped me with it. When he left, I thought nothing could go wrong with my friendships. I thought we would be there for each other." He stopped, laughing bitterly. He turned to look at the blue eyes as he continued, "I was betrayed the worst possible way in the end. Everything got torn from my eyes. The friends I thought I could count on. I thought I would be okay with the attack if I had them, but it was a fairy tale that ended that night." He took a moment to think back, but shook his head. He asked, "Why did you get married?"

Kaiba stared at him for a moment before answering, "It seemed like a normal thing to do though I should have listened to Mokuba. It was too quick. I wanted a child with her, then found out she was taking birth control to prevent it. It was becoming a chore, but I stood my ground until I had proof of her cheating on me. I was loyal and wanted that returned."

Yugi stared at the man who was eating. He was silent for a bit. He said, "You said that you didn't know if you loved her."

Kaiba laughed, "I was program another way then to think about emotions. I think the only emotion has been for my brother."

Yugi asked, "What do you mean program?" Kaiba shook his head, refusing to answer. He laughed, "Look at us, Kaiba. We are torn apart."

Kaiba sighed, "So it would seem." The man glanced at his watch, stating, "I have to go back."

Yugi responded, "So do I." They both stood up, walking to the shop door. He called out, "Kaiba." The CEO turned to look at him. His heart was racing again. The eyes were drawing him in. He grabbed the tie, pulling the man down to his level hearing a huff. He kissed the man with longing.

Kaiba straightened up, stating, "I have to go."

Yugi knew he made a huge mistake. He stated, "Kaiba…"

"I have to go."

Yugi nodded his head in agreement. Kane was waiting outside the door as he opened it. Kaiba was out before he could say another word. His mind once again was a mess. He couldn't believe he did it. It would be no different than the past. Why did it hurt him worse than before? He was used to being alone. He has done it for ten years. He shook his head as some customers started to come into his store. Kei would come soon to help out. Nothing made sense to him. He was lost even as he forced a smile on his face.

Kei ran in out of breath, apologizing, "Sorry Mutou-san, but I had to ask a teacher about an essay."

Yugi gave a false smile, stating, "You are all right. School is important." He pointed to a couple of boxes, asking, "Could you set those cards and memory holograms up in the display?"

Kei smiled brightly, "Of course. That is why I come."

Yugi went back to a student who was asking about a card price. He explained its limits and its power carefully. The student laughed and said they would love it. It was paid for and he handed over the card. His smiles were lacking today as teenagers came in. Some of them just came to ask about dueling in the past. Kei kept working while staring at him. He walked around once with leaning on his cane for more support as he helped a customer with an item in a case. Sell after sell did not do anything for him today. He kept going back to the kiss. He screwed up. Kaiba did not see anything between them. Kaiba was cold. Kaiba was not a good choice. Yet, Kaiba came and listened to his cries and screams.

Kei walked to the counter, leaning against it and questioned, "Do you have anyone, Mutou-san?"

"Huh?"

"Are you dating anyone?"

"No, Kei." Yugi answered, trying to see where this conversation was going. He did not want to go back down that road. He had limits of being with someone. He had to be careful.

Kei stated, "You need a girlfriend, Mutou-san. You are so sad today, more than before."

Kei's father stepped forward, sighing, "Kei, that wasn't nice. Apologize."

Kei turned his head, saying, "Dad." Then Kei turned to him, "Sorry Mutou-san. It was rude."

Yugi chuckled, "No need to apologize. I'm glad you care." He pulled out one of the cards that Kei has been eyeing for weeks. He handed it over, explaining, "I know it isn't much, but this is a thank you for your help." Kei smiled and quickly put the box back and grabbed his stuff.

Kei's father stepped forward, sighing, "I'm sorry for his rude behavior."

Yugi shook his head, stating, "No need. I hope his grades are not hurting by helping me."

The man rubbed the back of his neck, responding, "To be honest, they have started to rise since helping you. I'm sure his mother is thankful and so am I. It has been hard on him with the divorce."

Yugi nodded his head as the man left. The divorce made him question Kaiba again. He looked at the clock as he helped more customers with their purchases. Luckily, it has been a good day with sells. He waved to Kane as the guard left. He locked up the door and set the alarm for the business. He grabbed the money bag and went into the back. It was another night of figuring out income. It was another night to realize he did not have enough to pay off the medical bills. It was another night alone with nothing to do. It was another night broken. His phone blared as he started to count his money. He picked up on the second ring, "Yes, mom?"

Emi sighed, "So you did get it."

Yugi laughed coldly, "So they set you one too."

Emi answered, "Sadly, yes. I was hoping they left you alone."

"That is asking too much from them."

"Now you are hurting and there is not one thing I can do about it."

"It will pass."

"Kane said you had a visitor again, but that it looked like something happened."

"I did something stupid. That will pass too, mom. I have done this for ten years."

"Yugi…"

"Mom in the middle of doing income. Thanks for calling, but I'll talk with you tomorrow." Yugi said quickly and hung up. He didn't want to hear her worrying voice. He counted over his income, knowing some vendors needed paid for. He never opened his shop until later on Saturday. He could make a trip to the bank and pay off some of the bills. He put everything away, glancing over the medical bills. He sighed, annoyed. He stood up with the table as help as he entered the living room. It took him some time to get the sweat pants off. His shirt was fine to take off once he was laying down. He put on his music, closing his eyes. He rubbed his knee, trying to get the ache away.

Some time passed and Yugi was just dozing off. He was startled as he swore he heard a noise. He lay there tense for a few seconds until he realized it was the door. He grabbed his cane, mumbling, "Who the hell is it?" He looked through the peep hole to see it was a man he thought he chased away. He unset the alarm and opened the door. He asked as the man walked inside, "Kaiba?"

Kaiba spoke, "I have a business deal to offer you."

Yugi was ready to laugh, but he seemed to find peace to see the man. He shut the door and locked it. He went to the couch, hoping they could go back to the way it was before the kiss. He lay down as Kaiba handed him papers. He blinked his eyes, remarking, "These are the new systems that won't be released for another two weeks."

Kaiba responded, "It is marketing the product before it comes out completely. I can only hand out ten. Of course, I usually don't do this, but you could make installment payments. There is a ten percent sale my company gets with each sale."

Yugi stared at the price for all ten products. He just had enough from his dueling days. Was it worth the risk? He could get some good money for the items. He could make some money to pay off his medical bills. He spoke, "I can make the full payment."

"So you will take the deal?"

"Yes. Let me read over the papers and I'll sign whatever is needed, plus the check." Yugi answered. He couldn't pass it up. He had to take a chance and better his business. This was a gift entering his life.

Kaiba walked to him, staring down at him, asking, "Why did you kiss me?"

Yugi stared up at the blue eyes that held questions. He sighed, "Ignore it, please. A moment of weakness. It won't happen again." Kaiba's eyes got darker for a second before he noticed the frown on the man's face. Before he knew it, Kaiba was on top of him. He asked in a growl, "What are you doing?"

Kaiba replied, "Learn to kiss."

Before he could yell, his lips were taken into a heated kiss. The papers fell to the ground as he grabbed a hold of the suit jacket. He groaned into the kiss when hips rubbed against his. Pleasure was racing up his body, heating it up. His cock was jolting with the new pleasure. He broke the kiss, "Wait, Kaiba." Kaiba stopped and looked at him in concern. It was a shock to see that look. He asked, "What are we doing?" He had to know. He couldn't take anymore broken parts in him.

Kaiba answered, "Feeling. Do you want to stop?"

Yugi breathed out as he grabbed a hold of the man, "No. Do you?" Kaiba shook his head to answer. Lips sealed his and the kiss started with fever as hips rolled over his, making him groan again. He clawed at the back. It would feel so much better with skin, but he wasn't about to stop the moment. The kiss was broken as hips moved across him. The pleasure was building, starting a fire as he panted. He groaned, "Setoooo." He heard a deep groan in his ear. Small licks and bites at his neck was sending him over the edge. He grabbed a hold of Kaiba tight as he fell to his release. He heard the other man groan deeply as Kaiba found his release. For a few minutes, they were trying to catch their breaths. He laughed, "We are a mess now."

"Yeah, and my suit needs clean."

"I have a washer and dryer."

"A shower would be good too."

Yugi turned Kaiba's face to him, whispering, "Stay the night." He held his breath. Did he make another mistake? Was this just to overcome emotions for the time being? Could it be more? Did he have the hope for it?

Kaiba, finally answered that seemed forever, "Yeah."

Yugi nodded his head, stating, "A shower first. I think I have a robe that you can use that will fit." Kaiba nodded his head. He got off the couch, limping with the cane to the bathroom. His release running down his leg.

After the shower, Yugi put their clothes in the washer on low. Kaiba sat down on the edge of the bed. It looked like Kaiba was in deep thought. He moved to the bed and slowly sat down, keeping his leg straight. He asked, "What is going on between us?"

Kaiba responded, "I don't know, but you won't leave my mind. It feels right for now."

Yugi touched the curled hand, stating, "Let us jump and take a chance." Kaiba turned to look at him. What was he saying? Wouldn't it just be heart break? Wouldn't he be left alone again? He took a deep breath, ready to stand, "Forget I said anything."

"I would like to take the chance." Kaiba responded.

Yugi turned to look at him, asking, "Why?"

"I told you that you won't leave my mind. I don't know what this is or what can become of it, but I know I trust you."

Sweeping the brown hair out of the tan face, Yugi sighed, "You have always been loyal. Keep it up with me. I break too easily."

"I swear to you now, I would never cheat on you."

"I don't doubt that." Yugi said. He sat back down, feeling a hesitant arm wrap around him. He chuckled, "Kaiba, you don't have to make yourself uncomfortable for me."

"You called me Seto before."

"Want me to call you by your first name?"

"It sounded good coming from you."

Yugi turned to look at the man, who was offering a relationship. Could it last? He knew Kaiba would never cheat on him, but would it last? Kaiba might just pull away completely when the man felt like it. He stated calmly, "Seto, I want you to be comfortable. Please promise you will not do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

Kaiba chuckled as he took his arm back, "Macha was never this way."

Yugi laughed, "Well, there are a lot of differences between me and your ex-wife. First off, I'm the opposite sex."

Kaiba leaned back slightly, "True. Though it does not bother me."

Yugi went to make a comment, but the washer buzzed. He stood up, going to throw the clothes in the dryer. He turned his head, asking, "Would it make you uncomfortable to share a bed?"

Kaiba remarked, "I had no plan sleeping on your beat up couch again."

"You wound me, Seto." Yugi teased. Kaiba rolled his eyes at him. The clothes got done and Kaiba put on his boxers and laid down. His leg was not bothering him too much today. He shut the lights out and laid down. He could tell Kaiba was restless by the small movements. He asked, "Are you not used to sharing a bed?"

Kaiba snorted, "I was married for ten years. It just takes a while to shut down."

Yugi wasn't sure why, but he grabbed Kaiba's hand, slowly rubbing it. He felt the man tense slightly, then relax. He whispered, "I know my bed isn't the best, but try to get some rest. I get up a couple times a night." He closed his eyes, realizing the other man was not going to say anything.

It had to be a few hours later when Yugi laid awake to see Kaiba sit up quickly, breathing hard and shaking. He slid up and reached out.

Kaiba hissed, "Don't touch my back."

Yugi dropped his hand, asking, "What was the nightmare?" So, that was what plagues the other man.

Kaiba calmed down slightly with his breathing as he answered, "Gozaburo…"

Yugi whispered, "Your adoptive father?"

Kaiba laughed bitterly, "Yes. He mentally, physically, and sexually abused me. Shape me to be what he wanted and I took it all." There was silence, then Kaiba continued, "I guess he was right. I was a slut who greedily took it."

Yugi snapped, forgetting his leg and feeling the slight pain. He could not believe to hear about the abuse. He grabbed a hold of Kaiba, pulling him to his chest, sneering, "He was a sick bastard! You were a child. You did not want this."

Kaiba whispered, "I had to protect Mokuba, Yugi. I had to."

Yugi combed his fingers through the brown hair as he felt the tears. He didn't say a word about them. He whispered, "He used what he wanted. You were all Mokuba had." Kaiba clung to him and he swore, "I'm here for you." He let the tears continued and made no comment about them. He knew Kaiba was a very prideful man, always was. He continued to comb his fingers through the brown hair, hoping he was giving some support to the man.

They laid there for a few hours before Kaiba said a word, "I have a headache now."

"I'll get you something for it." Yugi went to pull away, but Kaiba grabbed a hold of him, clinging to him like his life depended on it. He whispered, "Seto."

Kaiba lifted his head, looking at him, "Please don't leave me."

Yugi knew the man was tired and not thinking straight to reveal such deep feelings. He swept the brown hair out of the face, stating, "I promise I will be by your side." He would even if the relationship fail between them. He would still help the man with everything. Kaiba released his hold, laying there as he slowly stood up. He went into the kitchen, limping a little more. He saw it was going on six. He walked back and handed the medication and water to Kaiba who was sitting up. He shut off his alarm, knowing it would go off soon. He sat down and asked, "Do you get the nightmares often?"

Kaiba glanced at him, sighing, "More so when Mokuba and I are fighting. It has been a rough ten years between us."

"Your ex didn't say anything?"

"She yelled for me waking her up and I didn't plan to tell her."

Before Yugi could speak, his phone blared to life. He sighed, "My mother." He answered as Kaiba stood up. He answered, "Hello mom." He pulled the phone away and asked, "Do you know how to make coffee?" Kaiba glared at him and walked into the kitchen.

"You have company, Yugi?" Emi asked.

"Yes."

"Did you have sex?"

"MOM!"

"Oh, Yugi, you are not a teenager anymore."

"Yes, but talking about my sex life with my mother is still weird." Yugi replied, to have Kaiba raise an eyebrow at him, standing still in his tracks. His mother laughed.

Emi sighed, "Yes, yes, dear. I was calling to check in on you. I have some meetings and won't be able to call you later."

"I'm fine."

"You sound more than fine."

"Mother."

"All right. I won't bring it up again. Oh Akio, is telling you to order your food and supplies. He is worried you are holding out on it."

"I plan to place the order soon. Please tell him thank you again."

"Akio considers you as a son, Yugi. He never had children and adores you. I wish you would let him help you more."

"Well, about that. I invested in a business deal. I'm going to see how that works out. I might not need the help."

"Oh, that is wonderful. I'll wish the best with it."

Yugi stared at the almost naked man who was staring at him in a deep thoughtful way. He, on the other hand, was checking the toned body out. He said his goodbyes to his mother and limped toward the kitchen. Kaiba followed and he poured them coffee. He sat down, not sure what to say. They had a rough night.

Kaiba refused to look at him, speaking, "What I told you, Mokuba…"

Yugi finished the statement, "doesn't know." Kaiba nodded his head and Yugi could tell the man was very tense. He laid his hand over the tan one, stating firmly, "I will not tell him. I won't tell anyone." Kaiba glanced at him and nodded his head, the tension slowly disappearing. He asked, "I was wondering, why even get involved with another male after that?"

Kaiba chuckled, "Before the final duel between you and the Pharoah, I gain memories of Seth. Seems they were an item. Let's say it was very vivid." Kaiba paused and stated strained, "Though I doubt I could bottom. It would be…"

Yugi stated, knowing what Kaiba meant, "Seto, I wouldn't think it. I never picture it that way between us and also, you have to realize I have limitations to be in a relationship now." Kaiba snorted, but he continued, "I could not really perform that act between us. Well, unless you ride me, but like I said I can't picture it that way." Before more words could be said, Kaiba's cell phone blared.

Kaiba sighed, annoyed, "Kaiba speaking." There was a pause and the man spoke again, "Tell them I'll be there within an hour. They can wait in the office or come back."

Yugi laughed as the phone was hung up quickly. He took a slip of coffee as he stated, "Business calls."

Kaiba answered, "Mokuba and Aoi are there looking for me."

"Will you be okay to see them?"

"I will as long as I can take a hot shower before facing them. Do you mind?"

"Go right ahead."

"What are your plans today?"

"Kane will walk me to the bank and then open the shop. I'll have the papers and check ready before you leave."

"Good."

"Mixing business and pleasure together." Yugi chuckled. Kaiba gave him a smirk and shrugged his shoulders. He let Kaiba shower as he went over the paperwork. He signed all the forms and wrote out the check for KaibaCorp. He knew this deal was not something he could pass up. Even with the ten percent sale that goes to KaibaCorp, he would still have profit to pay his medical bills. It was a start of something good. He looked up to see Kaiba dressing in his suit. Yes, something good for once. He walked Kaiba to the door as he handed over the paperwork and check. Kaiba stood there forever. He asked, "Seto?" Kaiba turned to him, lifting his chin as the man bent down. The lips were sealed with a deep, caring kiss. Before he could question more, Kaiba was out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Angst, smex, mentions of child abuse

Summary: Yugi was not the same man as he was as a teenager. He was broken. Could the past bring him something back?

Notes: Hello readers. I hope you are enjoying this story. Please tell me what you think. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Kaiba walked into his office to see his brother and his brother's girlfriend sitting on the couch. He tossed the suitcase onto his desk as he sat down. He ordered Julie to get him a coffee for the morning. He didn't plan to come in so early, but he was curious what they wanted.

Aoi spoke up, "I thought about your offer. I was wondering if it was still open."

Mokuba hissed, "Aoi, I don't think it is a good idea."

Kaiba turned to look at them, stating, "I told you it would still be open."

Aoi took a deep breath and spoke, "I need five thousand dollars to finish up. What is the interest rate?"

Kaiba blinked his eyes as he heard Mokuba growl and answered, "There is no interest. Just the loan amount."

"Is five thousand dollars too much?" Aoi asked, standing her ground against him.

"It is fine. I can handle it." Kaiba replied as he pulled out papers. He continued, "Here is the information. Just write in the amount and sign. But there is one condition."

Mokuba hissed, "I knew you were up to something!"

Aoi sighed, "Mokuba, please."

Kaiba responded, ignoring his brother's outburst, "It has to be used for school. That is all I ask for."

"Of course, it would be for school." Aoi growled as she stepped forward to take the papers.

Mokuba growled, "Better read carefully."

Kaiba snorted, "It is just the loan nothing else, Mokuba."

"Never know about you, big brother." Mokuba replied.

Kaiba rubbed his head, the headache returning. Aoi hummed as she wrote the details and signed it. He pulled out his check book, writing out her the check. Julie came in with coffee. He ordered, "Make a copy of this for Aoi. Then I need you to deposit this check, also make two copies of these forms. Send one to the sales department and the second to the warehouse. I want the original, myself." He handed over everything as Julie smiled and left to carry out his orders.

"By the way, where were you? You weren't home and you weren't here." Mokuba asked.

Kaiba looked at the glare. There fight was still going on. They were not fixed yet. He didn't want everything to fall apart. This relationship with Yugi was new. He didn't want it to fall apart. It eased him to be with the man. He never thought to reveal the abuse or cry out all his pain he bottled up for years. He was shocked and grateful that Yugi did not mention the tears. He wanted to keep this relationship. He replied coldly, "Out."

"What does that mean?" Mokuba growled.

Aoi looked between them, sighing, "Mokuba."

Kaiba stated, "What I said, out for the night. I'm an adult. I can do that." Aoi stood in between them, looking at his brother with a fierce glare that had Mokuba back down. He shook his head as he spoke, tired of their fighting, "If we are done, I have work to do." Julie came back in with the copy of the loan and he handed the original to file away. The money came out of his own account.

Aoi stated, "I can make weekly payments. Maybe about four to five hundred dollars."

Kaiba responded, "That is fine. Checks are better and I will ensure you get a receipt for each payment." Aoi nodded her head, grabbed a hold of Mokuba, pulling him out of the office. The original paperwork for his deal with Yugi laid on his desk. He was taking a risk, but he had to do something.

Julie laid down some files, explaining, "These need your over look to ensure everything is working and sign off. Also, you have a three day trip to your resort to assign the programs of your Kaiba world dueling set."

Kaiba looked at the papers. He forgot about the trip. He needed to tell Yugi. Would the man understand? What would it be like? He nodded his head, stating, "Bring me some Advil. I think I will be in need of it." Julie smiled and nodded her head as she left him to his work. He looked at his phone, wondering if the man would be back to his shop by now. He started to pull up his computer information in case he had to decode something or reprogram some system and design. He could not get Yugi off his mind. He picked up his phone, dialing the shop number he got from the online site. He planned to add the link on his site to ensure people knew the hologram systems were being sold by Yugi. After the fifth ring, he was ready to hang up.

Yugi spoke, answering, "Turtle Game Shop."

"I hope I didn't make you run."

"Seto?"

"Yes."

"I can't run, idiot. Thanks for reminding me, but what did you need?"

Kaiba was silent for a second, but realized Yugi was teasing. He leaned back in his chair as he looked over a file, "Well, I have a three day trip to a resort I have to attend."

"Yes?"

"I thought you should know I would be out of town. It feels like it will be lonely without seeing you." Kaiba explained as he heard Yugi laugh. He growled, "It isn't funny."

"If you were me, it would be, but yeah it will. I guess we started to get used to visiting each other."

"Well, I don't have to leave until Sunday night. I could stop after work tonight and stay."

"That sounds like a pretty good idea."

"Can you drink wine?"

"I'm old enough to drink, Seto."

"I didn't ask if you were old enough… I just thought, well, since…"

"I got the cold CEO tongue tied. Yes, I can drink it. I just won't take a pain killer tonight."

"I might just hang up on you." Kaiba stated as Julie walked into the office with the Advil. She raised an eyebrow, but he ignored her stare. She bowed her head and left the room. He muttered, "Beside, I doubt I would be welcome home tonight."

"Mokuba still fighting with you." Yugi said with concern.

"He still thinks I up to something with his girlfriend." Kaiba explained, feeling hopeless. He glanced over a code, knowing it didn't seem right. He pulled up the file on the computer and started to type away.

"Sounds like you are busy."

"Sort of now. Idiot wrote a wrong code on one of the images."

"There is the big bad CEO I know. Well, I should go. I'll have customers coming in soon."

Before Yugi hung up, Kaiba stated, "I should have those systems Monday or Tuesday at the latest. I could try for tomorrow."

"No need for tomorrow. I have my shop closed. Everyone needs a rest."

"I'll see you tonight." Kaiba stated firmly as Yugi said his goodbyes. He hung up, pushing a button for Julie. As she entered the room, he growled, "Get the idiot with the Blue Eye Dragon coding. It is all screwed up."

Julie sighed, "Kaiba-sama, maybe give him a chance."

"I want him in my office in ten minutes." Kaiba hissed. Julie sighed and left the office. He had no plan to keep the moron who screwed every code for it. He typed away on his computer as he erased the codes and started to write the correct ones. He hired people to ensure they would make his holograms perfect. The man came in, sweating and giving a worried glance toward him. He growled, "Pack your things and hand over all clearances. You are done here." The man gave a sad nod and left the office. Julie shook her head at the doorway but went back to work. He took the Advil as he drank his coffee. He had to pay attention to each report. He had to ensure everything was up to par with the coding. He worked and worked, not even asking for lunch. The door opened and he glanced up to see Mokuba and Aoi standing there. He thought he was done with them today.

Aoi asked with a smile, "Did you eat, Kaiba?"

Kaiba looked at the clock. Usually, he went to Yugi's, but he had no time. He had to have these reports done before he left. He spoke, "I'm working."

"I told you it was a bad idea. He'll work himself to death." Mokuba snorted.

Kaiba swore he heard a hint of concern, but he wasn't sure. He sighed, annoyed, "I have to have this done before tonight. So, leave."

"I can't believe you! We are…" Mokuba started to say.

Kaiba cut him off, "I have a business to run. I have to have this done tonight. So, go and do your thing. You have made it a point that is what you wanted for the last ten years. I'm done arguing with you." Mokuba looked with a heated glare. Aoi looked between them, giving a sad look. He ignored them and went back to work. The door slammed shut as he continued to work on each file, ensuring everything was up to par.

He worked throughout the entire day, ensuring everything was up to date and correct. He walked to see Julie finishing up her work. He spoke, "I will not be here tomorrow. No calls." He got his response as he headed back to the mansion to pack everything. When he got home, it was silent. There was no laughter like he remembered when he won against his adoptive father. He ordered the cook to make a good meal and pack it up for him. He also grabbed a good bottle of wine. He put it in the cooler bucket with ice. He swore he felt nervous as he packed up his clothes for the trip. He scolded himself for being nervous. It was just Yugi, but that was the problem. It was new for them.

He had everything packed into the car as Mokuba and Aoi approached him. He saw the glare, the rage in his brother's eyes and it hurt deep inside.

Aoi asked sweetly, "Where are you heading to, Kaiba?"

"I have a business trip to attend." Kaiba answered, leaving some details out.

Aoi sighed, "That is why you had to work so hard today. You could have told us."

Mokuba muttered, "He works like this all the time."

A voice he could not stand screamed, "Mokuba!"

Mokuba held a look of happiness, "Joey, Tea, Tristan, Serenity."

Joey looked at him, asking, "Staying?"

"Not with you, mutt." Kaiba snapped. He could not stand them but to learn what happened between Yugi and them, he wanted them to suffer.

Joey hissed, "You haven't changed at all! You have nobody!"

Tea sighed, "Joey."

"I rather have no one than to be around losers like you." Kaiba replied, knowing he had somebody, who was waiting for him. He turned to Mokuba ignoring Joey, who was telling him off, "I'll call tomorrow."

"Don't bother. I don't need a babysitter. I'm an adult." Mokuba hissed, telling the group to follow him.

Kaiba could not contain the hurt he felt. Aoi touched his arm and he pulled away quickly. He opened his car door.

Aoi sighed, "Call him. He is worried about you."

"Nice way of showing it." Kaiba snapped as he got into car and drove away from the mansion. It took thirty minutes to get to Yugi's home. He took a deep breath, knocking on the door. He waited for a couple of minutes before the man opened the door for him. He stared at the man to see him only in boxers. He held up food and the wine, "Food and wine."

Yugi stated, "You look stressed."

Kaiba stepped inside as the door was shut and locked up. The alarm was set as he walked to the couch. He sighed, "More so than ever." He watched Yugi go to the kitchen and come out with two plates. They were set down as the man went back to the kitchen and came out with wine glasses. He watched the slow movements, the limp, the pained expression on the man's face. He opened his mouth, then shut it as Yugi sat down next to him. Should he say something?

Yugi asked, "What is it?"

"You are hurting."

"Busy day."

"I…"

"Seto, I have dealt with this for ten years. Please, let's have a relaxing night." Yugi pleaded.

Kaiba nodded his head as they ate in silence. Yugi had a smile on his face as he poured them a glass of wine. He spoke, "I am glad I decided to come here tonight."

"Mokuba still upset."

"The idiots came to hang out with him. All I wanted to do was punch the mutt in the face."

"I doubt it would look good with an assault charge for the CEO of KaibaCorp. We aren't teenagers anymore." Yugi pointed out.

Kaiba sat in silence, taking a drink of his wine. He asked, "Did you sleep with her?"

Yugi turned his head, replying, "I was dating the girl I dreamed to be with for most of my teenage years and I was a teenager. Yes, I slept with her. Though I was not her first and neither was she. After all, we had a coupling."

Kaiba leaned his head back, sighing, "Makes me hate them more for what they did to you. To give that part of yourself to someone for them to betray you."

Yugi pointed out, "We did it too before we got into relationships, Seto."

"Back then, it was different. That moment was to settle our wounds. Not a good reason, but it eased us. I saw your face when we were leaving. You were at peace as I was at last."

Yugi chuckled, "So true."

"Do you think I should have stayed? Maybe it would have…"

"Seto, it would not change a thing. It wouldn't have worked then." Yugi started to say then continued, "I blamed everyone. I even blamed the Pharaoh."

Kaiba nodded his in understanding. He rubbed at his neck, feeling the pressure in his head. He sighed, annoyed.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba explained, "I'm prone to migraines. I feel one coming on. My back is very tensed."

Yugi ordered, "Take off your shirt and lean against me while laying on the couch."

"What?"

"Just do it."

Kaiba set down his glass as he took off his shirt and let Yugi lay his body straight on the couch. He went between the legs, leaning his back against the other man. As he felt hands rubbed his shoulders, neck, and back, he tensed slightly.

"Does this make you too uncomfortable?" Yugi asked softly.

Kaiba answered, "Keep going. I'm fine. Just not used to someone touching my scarred back."

Yugi asked as the hands continued to work his back, "Did your ex ever ask about them?"

"No."

"I thought it would be the first question."

"She didn't really care for me personally. I was an image she had to keep up." Kaiba explained.

"How did you find out about that with her?"

"It was good at the start. Maybe I was happy for those first few years to be with someone. I wanted to start a family and she happily agreed. I was picking up a medication for my migraines and found out she was taking birth control pills even after all I was trying to figure out why she couldn't get pregnant. It was our first argument. It was the first time she told me she didn't care for me." Kaiba told it like how he knew it was.

"Why not leave her?" Yugi asked softly.

Kaiba answered with a laugh, "I was a stubborn fool. I keep my image to the top. The cheating was the last straw. I had proof of it and I made sure she could not take anything else from me."

"How do you know she won't?"

"I threatened to show the pictures to her father and the rest of the world. Her father is old money. Second her image is important to her. It is over with, Yugi. It is a past I want to throw away." Kaiba replied, hissing slightly when Yugi rubbed hard on a tense part in his back.

Yugi whispered, "I do think you held feelings for her. At least, in the beginning." There was a pause, then Yugi's laughter, "We both were hurt and betrayed."

Kaiba sighed, "I won't hurt you."

Yugi stated softly, "You are loyal, Seto. You always were. I have seen it countless times with Mokuba."

Kaiba hummed as the pressure started to feel relaxed. He felt soft kisses to his neck and his body completely tensed.

Yugi pulled back slightly, asking, "Too much?"

Kaiba pulled up and turned around to lay on top of the man. Yugi's purple eyes showed understanding. He leaned forward, taking the lips into a heated kiss. When Yugi opened his mouth, he dratted his tongue inside, mapping everything out. He coached Yugi's tongue into his mouth. It hit like a fire. It was new and exciting. He forgot how to breathe as he broke the kiss.

Yugi questioned, "What was that about?"

"I wanted to know what it felt like. I never had anyone kiss me in that way."

"Seto, I told you that do not do anything…"

"Shut up and kiss me again." Kaiba hissed. Yugi took his lips into a kiss. The tongue went inside of his mouth. Damn, he would be lying if it didn't feel right and hot. He groaned as Yugi wrapped around his tongue, teasing him. He forgot how to breathe again. He groaned against as their tongues danced with each other. He pulled back, breathing hard.

Yugi chuckled, "Why do you not breathe through your nose? You do when kissing me."

"It seems I forget how to." Kaiba answered. There was lust in the purple eyes. The kisses were affecting them. He pulled up as Yugi sat up too. He grabbed his wine, taking a drink of it. Yugi was silent. Did he do something wrong? Why did this feel so right? It made no sense since he was a rival while they were teenagers. It was Yugi who defeated him. He was so confused.

Yugi asked, "Was it too much?"

"What?"

"You pulled back. I thought it was too much."

Kaiba shook his head, sighing, "I thought we were moving too quickly."

Yugi grabbed his hand, stating with a chuckle, "We moved to quick a while ago. We are attracted to each other. There is no doubt there, Seto."

Kaiba looked at Yugi. Yes, he was attracted to him. He was back then too. He ran his hand through his hair, revealing, "I want this to be more." Yugi was silent, but his eyes were on him. Did he say something wrong? They were broken and hurt in the past. They had scars on their bodies and souls. Was it too much to ask for?

Yugi turned his head, staring straight into his blue eyes, stating, "For the first time, in a long time, I want a relationship, Kaiba Seto. I gave that up for ten years." Yugi paused and stated, "This doesn't mean we have to hold back our desire."

Kaiba nodded his head, thinking. Yugi took his wine and drank some. He pulled the man beside him, closer than before. He was slightly tensed, holding a warm body next to him. Yugi looked at him. He spoke, "I feel a need, but not tonight. I just want to relax and be with someone who isn't judging me." Yugi's fingers touched his chin. He felt like butterflies were flying inside of him. He was completely tensed by the answer.

Yugi spoke, "I would never judge you. Tonight is perfect just like this." There was another pause as Yugi continued with his words, "Besides, I think it would be bad for both of us. You're tense and might get a migraine while my leg is shooting up in pain."

"Yugi, lets make this work for both of our sakes. I don't think there would be another chance for either of us." Kaiba sighed.

Yugi agreed, "Yes. Our only one chance to live freely."

The rest of the night was soft music playing and them having some more wine. They did not get drunk. Maybe a little buzzed, but nothing past that. Yugi continued to rub his back to take the tension away. There was some soft kisses, but not heated as before. They were relaxed. Yugi fell asleep sitting up on the couch. He stared at the relaxed face. It still had lines of pain, but it was not the same when he first came that night. Yugi seemed to be at peace. Kaiba wondered if he had that look too. He picked the thin body up, ensuring the broken leg was not bent in any way. Yugi muttered something, but he couldn't catch what was said. He laid Yugi down on the bed as he got ready for a night of sleep. He only hoped it would be nightmare free.

The next morning, Kaiba laid there. He woke up about four hours ago and could not go back to sleep. Yugi slept pretty good for the most part. He did hear him get up a couple times to go into the kitchen. He turned his head, shocked to see purple eyes staring at him. He shook his head, asking, "How long have you been staring?"

"Hmm. Who knows." Yugi replied.

Before he could say a word, Yugi's phone was blaring to life. The start of the day. He stood up, letting Yugi answer the phone. He sat on the couch, rubbing the back of his neck. He heard some words, but he ignored a personal call. He watched Yugi limp to the couch and sat down. He said, "I have to call Mokuba." Yugi nodded his head. He hit the speed dial for his brother. It was answered with a deep pain groan. He spoke, "Mokuba?"

"Your voice is loud." Mokuba hissed.

"My voice is the same tone as always."

"No, it isn't, bastard. You are just doing this on purpose." Mokuba growled.

Kaiba heard Aoi in the background, "Mokuba, stop calling your brother names! You were the idiot who drank that much last night!"

"Aoi, please my head." Mokuba groaned in pain.

Kaiba ordered, "Put Aoi on the phone."

"Why?" Mokuba asked.

"Just do it." Kaiba hissed lowly.

"Hello, Kaiba." Aoi answered.

"How much did he drink?" Kaiba asked coldly.

"Enough to run to the bathroom and throw up everything he ate." Aoi stated.

"My house better not be a mess." Kaiba growled as Yugi looked at him.

"Oh no. I forced each one of those hungover people to clean up the morning. I also made it loud." Aoi answered, sweetly.

"Good." Kaiba stated as he made sure his brother would be okay. He hung up, rubbing his head.

Yugi touched his hand, "Everything okay?"

"Mokuba is hungover." Kaiba answered as Yugi chuckled with a shake of his head. He leaned down, kissing the lips. As he pulled back, he stated, "I meant my words last night."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Angst, smex, mentions of child abuse

Summary: Yugi was not the same man as he was as a teenager. He was broken. Could the past bring him something back?

Notes: Thanks for the couple of comments I got for the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think of this chapter. Comments help me continued to write.

Yugi was bored out of his mind. He kept looking at the clock, sighing when he realized Kaiba never stopped for lunch. Today was the day that Kaiba was returning. He wondered how it went. He got the systems and liked he thought they were selling high on his online site. Kei was working putting out the supply as students would come in after school, quickly buying up the images, hoping they would win the bid for the system. He already sold four of the systems on the online bidding site. The money was coming in. It was better than he thought, but still he was longing to see his boyfriend. He smirked at the thought. Today, sadly, was a slow day. The rush was two days in a row, but today was slowing down some. Guess more of them were waiting for the bidding. He heard the ring over the door and looked to see a face he started to miss.

He blinked his purple eyes. Kaiba didn't look very good. The man was pale and the blue eyes were lost looking. He spoke, "Seto?" Kei turned to look in time to see Seto struggle to stand. The next thing he knew Kaiba was on his shop's floor and his heart dropped into his stomach. Kane raced to Kaiba's side as Kei looked shocked. He grabbed his phone, dialing for the medical treatment. He spoke, "His name is Kaiba Seto."

"His age?"

"Twenty-nine. He just collapsed. He is breathing but heavy."

"We are sending help to your address, sir. Keep alert for any changes."

Yugi hung up and limped to his boyfriend's side. Kaiba was still pale. He grabbed his hand, speaking, "Kei, I need to go with him." Kei nodded saying he would go home right away. Kane looked at him with concern but the man knew what to do to keep Kaiba settle. His heart was racing a mile a minute. He felt like he was going to have a panic attack, but he swore to stay strong for Kaiba. He whispered, "Seto."

Kaiba groaned but was still out of it, "Yugi."

The medical team got inside and started to cart his lover out of the shop. Yugi asked, "May I come with him?" They nodded their heads. He turned to Kane and ordered, "Shut up the shop and call my parents. I'm going to the hospital." Kane nodded his head, saying it would be taken care of. He was helped inside as they drove away from his shop. Kaiba was groaning for him. He touched the pale hand, holding onto it and rubbing it. It seemed to keep the man calm as the medical people were doing their thing. What happened? What caused this? Was there something life threatening? He was worried and the stress was eating him. He took a deep breath as they got to the hospital. A nurse ran out assisting.

The nurse stated, "Are you family?"

"No."

"I'm sorry, but you can't come back with him."

Yugi nodded his head in understanding as he watched them cart his boyfriend in the back. His head was swimming with worry and concern. He had no way to get a hold of Mokuba either. He felt a touch to his shoulder, turning to see his mother and stepfather standing there with concern written all over their faces. He sighed, "That was quick."

"We were only a few minutes away." Emi spoke. She asked, "What happened?"

Yugi felt pain in his leg, but he ignored it. He explained, "I don't know. He came in and collapsed."

Akio spoke, "Sit down, Yugi and we'll wait for the doctor."

"No, I'll stand." Yugi bit out. Akio nodded his head, ignoring the attitude. He wanted to pace but couldn't. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.

"Are you Yugi?" A older man asked.

Yugi turned to see an older man with a white coat on with gray hair and glasses. He answered, "Yes."

"I need you to come with me and calm down Kaiba-san."

"What you mean?"

"He woke up and won't let us put an IV in or anything. I don't think he knows what he is doing at the moment."

Yugi nodded his head as he followed the doctor in the back. When they got to the room, he heard Kaiba cussing at whoever was inside. He stepped inside to see the blue eyes have a dark look in them. He stepped forward, speaking, "Seto."

The blue eyes turned to him, "Yugi."

The nurse hissed, "No non-relative back here."

The doctor growled, "Get out of her Nurse and get another to replace you. This young man should have been allowed back here when they first arrived."

"Sir." The nurse stated.

"Now!" The doctor barked.

Yugi took his steps to Kaiba who was seeing him but not. He grabbed the hand, stating, "You need to let them do their job. You collapsed."

"Stay." Kaiba whispered.

Did he hear fear in Kaiba's voice? Yugi looked and the doctor nodded his head. He stated, "Of course. Now, let them do their job, Seto." It seemed to do the trick as Kaiba started to relax. Another nurse came into the room.

The doctor sighed, "You know the drill, Kaiba-san."

"This has happened before?" Yugi asked.

The doctor sighed as the nurse worked on giving Kaiba an IV and a shot, "Yes. I cannot go into details due to you not being a relative. I'll be back later to check on him, but please stay with him until he is fully alert."

Yugi nodded his head as he watched the blue eyes close like he was falling asleep. He thanked the nurse who pulled a chair over for him. He sat down slowly, noting when he would try to move his hand, Kaiba would tighten his grip. He rubbed the white knuckles. He sighed, "I will not leave, Seto." He has never seen a fear in Kaiba before. There was the fear. He hoped to never witness it again. The doctor and nurse left. He was sure the doctor knew what caused the reaction, but could not blame the man for not telling a non-relative information. He rubbed the hand softly, hearing Kaiba's breathing go back to normal. It sounded heavenly to him to hear it soft and normal.

It was another two hours before Yugi felt movement. He snapped his head up to see confused blue eyes.

Kaiba asked, "Where am I?"

Yugi questioned shocked, "You don't remember?" Kaiba shook his head. He explained, "You collapsed in my shop. You are at the hospital." Kaiba looked away from him in shame. He rubbed the hand, sighing, "You gave them some trouble and the doctor had me come back here to settle you down. You calmed down when I stayed."

Kaiba mumbled, "I get afraid of hospitals."

Yugi wasn't sure he heard, but he didn't make the man repeat. He rubbed the hand again, seeing the prideful man he knew. He asked, "Do you want to tell me? You don't have to."

"A doctor was a personal doctor for the bastard and he enjoyed ensuring my abuse was worse." Kaiba explained and then continued, "When I have a blackout, I tend to go back to that time. Usually, once I have someone I know with me, I calm down. I tend not to remember the reaction."

"Seto…"

"Mokuba just believed I had a fear of hospitals. I never told him the real reason. The doctor was found out about the abuse of his patients and before it could go to trial or my name appeared, he killed himself. Doctor Mansion found out, but back then I ensured no one would be able to tell Mokuba. There is only a hand full of people who knew of the abuse and their lips are sealed." Kaiba revealed.

Yugi rubbed Kaiba's hand in support, sighing, "Never worry about me revealing anything. I'm tight lip." Kaiba nodded his head as the door opened. Doctor Mansion walked inside.

Doctor Mansion sighed, "I wish you would listen, Kaiba-san, but I will repeat. You need a break from your work and have relaxation. Your blackout is from overwork and stress. You are barely thirty years old."

"Save it." Kaiba growled.

Yugi hissed, "Seto." Kaiba turned to him. He stated, "You could have been driving. Please take the advice."

"I'll just go home and work. I do it when I have nightmares." Kaiba pointed out.

Yugi heard the doctor gasp as he offered, "You can spend time at my place. I'll ensure you do not work but relax."

"You have a shop to run."

"I also have a home you can stay in while I run my shop. I have some great music to relax to. Please Seto. I almost had a heart attack when you collapsed. To think, if you were driving." Yugi pleaded.

Doctor Mansion sighed, "Please consider it, Kaiba-san."

Kaiba asked, "Did you call Mokuba?"

"No, do you want me to?" The doctor asked.

Yugi was shocked to hear Kaiba command no. Doctor Mansion seemed to have the same reaction. He looked at Kaiba, who looked a little shocked too.

Kaiba sighed, "Some of the stress is because we have been fighting lately."

Doctor Mansion sighed, "Maybe a get away would be a good thing for you, Kaiba-san. I could also give you some sleeping medication to help get some sleep at night."

Kaiba turned his head as he asked, "Are you sure about this, Yugi?"

Yugi sighed, "Yes. You are welcome at my home, Seto. If stress and overwork are your problem, this might be the best."

Kaiba stated firmly, "Four days and that's all."

The doctor chuckled, "That is good. I don't expect you to leave work for a long period of time. Do you want the medication?"

"Do I have to take it all the time?" Kaiba questioned.

The doctor explained, "No, just when you feel the need to take it." Before more words could be said, he stated, "I plan to release you in thirty minutes. Everything seems fine. I suggest giving it at least a few hours before driving. Do you have anyone who could take you where you need to go?"

Yugi answered, "My mother and stepfather will ensure we get where we need, Doctor."

The doctor left and Kaiba stated, "I need my phone." When he sent a glare to his lover, Kaiba explained, "I need to inform that I will not return today or for the next four days. After that, you can take my phone."

Yugi found the phone on the small table and gave it to Kaiba. He listened as Kaiba barked out orders, but kept silent about the reason he was leaving. When it was hung up, he held out his hand for the phone. Kaiba glared but handed it over. He set it down again. He asked, "Do you want my parents to take you to the mansion to grab stuff?"

Kaiba answered, not looking at him, "I'll do it later once I'm clear to drive."

There was a soft knock and his mother entered. She looked with a soft smile. Yugi stated, "We will need a ride back home."

Emi responded, "That is fine. It is good to see you are awake. My name is Emi, Yugi's mother. And you must be Kaiba?"

Kaiba answered without looking at his mother, "Yes. Not a great way to meet you."

"Nonsense. Glad you are doing good. Yugi was very worried about you." Emi stated with a warm smile.

The doctor walked back inside, handing over a bottle of medication and release papers, stating, "Kaiba-san please relax. Also, I would like a follow up since this happened outside your home and company."

"Two weeks?" Kaiba asked, making it sound like an order instead.

The doctor agreed and had the nurse help take out the IV. Yugi stood slowly, realizing Kaiba has yet to let go off of his hand. He pointed out, "You can't hold my hand and get everything together, Seto." He swore he saw the man's face turn a slight red. His mother gave a soft chuckle as Kaiba started to get everything together. Akio was in the waiting room and looked pleased to see them all. He spoke, "Sorry for snapping at you earlier, Akio." His stepfather waved off the concern and they got into the car.

Akio spoke, "You are the young President and CEO of KaibaCorp, correct?"

Yugi noticed Kaiba was in a mood not to speak as blue eyes continued to stare out the window and no words were spoken. He spoke, "Yes, but could you please keep this under wraps. The press doesn't need to know this." It seemed that was Kaiba's concern as he felt the tan hand lay on top of his. His mother's seat was pushed up the furthest due to his leg.

Akio sighed, "Ah the press that hounds and doesn't let you have a private moment. Got to hate it at times."

Emi asked, "Are you Yugi's boyfriend?"

"Mom!" Yugi screamed.

"What? You need someone to take care of you." Emi pointed out.

"Dear…" Akio spoke.

Kaiba stated, "Yugi needs loyalty. And I plan to give that all to him. He is strong and a heart full of good. He doesn't need someone to take care of him, but someone to be by his side through all the trials."

"So you are his boyfriend?" Emi questioned again.

Yugi hissed, "Mom."

"The term is light. The term is for teenagers. We aren't that anymore. Lover, yes and hopefully it works." Kaiba responded calmly.

Yugi could tell Kaiba was not calm. His hand was gripped tightly. He spoke before his mother could say another word, "Enough, mother. Not today." Emi turned her head to look at them. When she looked good enough, she turned around, nodding her head. They got home and luckily his mother had her set of keys for the door. He turned off the alarm and said his goodbyes to his parents. Kaiba was sitting on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. He could see the man was very tense. He limped over and sat on the man's lap that got a shocked look on Kaiba's face. He asked, "Are you tensed because my parents know about us?"

"Somewhat. It is new." Kaiba confessed.

Yugi leaned forward, taking the rough lips into a kiss. Kaiba's blue eyes widened. As he pulled back, he whispered, "It is new but people will know. I hope it isn't shame for being with me."

Kaiba glared and snapped, "Of course not. I don't have any shame to be with you."

Yugi ran his finger across the rough lips, stating, "Mom is up forth and a little nosy, but she will respect us, Seto." Kaiba nodded his head. He continued, "I know this is something you want to keep private."

Kaiba shook his head, explaining, "It isn't that I worry about myself in that, but you. Beside, I came out as bisexual shortly before my marriage."

"Maybe, but you never had a same sex relationship." Yugi pointed out. Kaiba nodded his head, still stunned into silence as he continued to run his finger over the rough lips. He leaned forward, kissing the man, making sure Kaiba took the control. It eased him as Kaiba's tongue caress his. It was perfect.

When they broke, Kaiba asked, "What is this about?"

"You scared the hell out of me. I felt my heart drop when you collapsed. I need reassurance."

"You are needy."

"Somehow you are drawing it out of me. I wasn't like this for ten years."

Kaiba stopped the next kiss and asked seriously, "Did you not try for any type of relationship afterwards?"

Yugi sighed, annoyed for being denied a kiss, "No. My heart was frozen and my body was broken. I'm better than I was for a long time. Now, shut up and kiss me again."

"I thought I was supposed to relax." Kaiba taunted with amusement in the blue eyes.

"Kaiba Seto…" Yugi started to say. Only to be silenced by a deep kiss that made his toes curl.

Kaiba broke the kiss, speaking, "I am in need."

"Are you up for something after you blackout?" Yugi asked as he stared into desire-filled eyes. Kaiba laid him down, ensuring his leg was straight. The man's mind was working and he waited to see what Kaiba was thinking.

Kaiba responded, "Some relief."

Yugi tilted his head to the side as Kaiba kissed him again. Their tongues danced inside of his mouth. It was a shock when Kaiba moved his tongue inside the other man's mouth. He kissed the man as he toyed with the brown hair. The kiss was broken and once again Kaiba was breathless. There was some reddish on the tan cheeks. It was hot. He groaned as hips rubbed against his. He breathlessly spoke, "We will have a mess on our hands again if you we do it this way."

Kaiba stopped, agreeing, "Yes. Beside I want to feel flesh."

Yugi chuckled as he let Kaiba undress them. It was beautiful to stare at a man who did everything possible to keep his body tone. He groaned as he felt hands run across his chest. Kaiba looked a little lost and he asked, "What is holding you back?"

Kaiba spoke, "I want this. I just…"

"Just?"

"I think I'm going to screw this over like everything else."

Yugi pulled the head down, seeing the blue eyes confuse. He replied, "Just go with the flow, Seto. Let what happens, happens." Kaiba bit at his lower lip, going back into a mood that felt so right. He groaned as his hands ran down the strong toned arms. The body on top of him moved, sending sparks into his brain. He groaned into the heated kiss. When Kaiba's lips moved to his neck, he whispered, "Yes. Seto."

Kaiba froze and asked, "Where is the lotion?"

Yugi was panting as thoughts entered his mind, but he asked, "Are you up for sex?"

"Not sex, but you will see." Kaiba stated.

Yugi hummed, pleased, "By the bed. I can't wait to see what that mind is working up to." Kaiba glared and left his body. It felt cold without Kaiba. When the man returned, there was a deep kiss again. It was driving his mind crazy. The rough lips and tongue knew to make him turn into a mess. Hands slowly ran down his chest, to his legs. He hissed softly when Kaiba ran across his broken, scarred leg. Blue eyes held questions. He whispered, "Careful but keep going." His body was heating up with the talented lips and hands. It was raising the heat in the room. He groaned out his lover's name, "Seto."

Kaiba groaned, his name as he licked up to his chest, "Yugi."

There were desire in the bright blue eyes. They were a shade darker. Yugi could not stop the heat or groan when his lips were taken into a kiss again. His fingers ran across the back, pulling the man closer to his heated body. Kaiba bit his tongue softly, making heat pool down to his groin. Oh, Kaiba had talent and it was pleasing. His hips jolted as he felt cold fingers circle his opening. When the kiss was broken, he was panting. He wanted to speak but words would not escape his lips as Kaiba's lips moved down his body, almost worshipping it like he was some god.

Yugi felt his body jolted and pain, but it was passed his mind as lips wrapped around his hard cock and fingers pushed inside. It was a little uncomfortable, but his mind shut down as they hit a spot that made him see stars. He groaned deeply, "Setoooooooo." His mind was shutting down. All there was, was pleasure. He groaned and whimpered as Kaiba would tease him to his release only to let up his talents.

Yugi hissed, "Damn it. Stop with your teasing." Kaiba stopped blowing him. The long fingers pulled out as the man leaned over him. He was so close and just needed a push.

Kaiba taunted, "All you and no me."

Yugi grabbed the hard cock, hearing Kaiba groan deeply as he started to stroke it. He ordered, "Better do something here, Seto." He groaned when his lips were sealed with a hand wrapping around his manhood. They were both trying to push the other over the edge first. It was a little game between them. Kaiba broke the kiss and went to his neck, kissing and groaning into his skin. Before he knew it, they both groaned and went over the edge. He asked, "Are you okay?"

Kaiba answered breathlessly, "Yes."

Yugi remarked they needed a shower. After spending some time in the shower, they sat down on the couch. He stared at the man, wondering about him. He asked, "Did you have a relationship before we had sex back then? You seemed to know details about the act."

Kaiba turned his head to look at him, answering, "No. I told you the memories were very vivid. You?"

Yugi chuckled, "Porn was handy back then." Kaiba blinked the blue eyes and shook his head. He gave a soft laugh. He stated, "The Pharaoh caught me one time. He had no clue why I would look at people having sex with each other. It went over his head."

"Did he ever need relief?"

"I never got that through our mind link. It was always finding his memories." Yugi explained and then asked, "Did you want him before he left?"

"No. I wanted us settle but it would never be an item between us."

"Why?"

"The memories I gained was both Seth and him were top. They took turns. I doubt I would ever have told him about my past and he would wonder why I would freak out if he tried." Kaiba explained with his eyes closed.

"What would happen if you did tell him?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba chuckled, "Knowing him, he would try to find a way to make me comfortable with the act. It wouldn't work. I think I would have hated him if he tried."

Yugi put his hand on Kaiba's leg. Those blue eyes looked at him. He smiled, stating, "You do not have to worry about that with me. I don't picture a relationship with us that way. I'm safe to your eyes."

"I didn't mean it that…"

"Seto, I'm not mad. We aren't teenagers anymore, but grown adults. We want this and we want to keep going. I told you to be comfortable. I meant it." Yugi cut the man off.

Kaiba sighed, "It isn't just that. Well, maybe when we were teenagers and I wanted to ease the wound, but now… You are the only one I told the story to willingly. The others found out, but I never told them."

Yugi leaned and softly kissed the rough lips. He sighed, "We both want this to work. I'm glad you opened up to me. It explained a lot to me about when were teenagers." He leaned back, closing his eyes as pain started to make itself known.

Kaiba asked, "What happened that night?"

Yugi knew what the man was speaking about. He sighed, "I woke up to hear a noise. Instead of calling for help, I went into the shop. He pushed me to the ground. I had no chance against him. He drove a knife through my hand." He stopped telling the story as he pulled off the glove. He showed the hand, the scar that almost took all feeling out of it. Kaiba ran his finger over the scar, making him gasp as lips touched it. He pulled his hand back and continued, "I fought. I screamed. I cried out for the Pharaoh. The pain was blinding me. He had a hammer. Before I could plead, he slammed it over and over against my knee."

Kaiba wiped his tears as he whispered, "You don't have to tell me if it upsets you this much."

Yugi turned to look at his lover, the one who was breaking through his walls. He shook his head, sighing, "It wasn't over then, Kaiba. He almost raped me that night. He had my pants off and my good leg, I kept fighting. I kept fighting with everything in me. I thought. I thought I still had something to fight for. My friends. My love in Tea. He almost broke my other leg, but the police came before he could. I was there, breaking down. All I could think about was them." He laughed bitterly at the memories.

"That was the night they told you." Kaiba stated.

Yugi mumbled, "My mom got word and told Tea that there was a robbery. Mom didn't know the damage at the time. She was rushing to the hospital. Tea called me and I was thrilled to hear her voice. But it was stolen from me. She didn't ask the damage. She kept crying, telling me she was sorry. At first I thought it was about the robbery until she blunted out she slept with Joey. She confessed, they got close and one thing lead to another." He took a deep breath as he coldly spoke, "I hung up on her. Mom came at that time. I ordered her to change all numbers after I told her. I stopped caring after that. Then came the surgeries and rehab. I fought to be cold then." He laughed bitterly, "Never let anyone close to me after that except now with you." Kaiba leaned over, kissing him softly and strongly. He wrapped his arms around the neck, pulling the man closer. When it broke, he stated, "I think you are right, Seto. This is our last chance."

Kaiba confessed, "I don't know how or why, but you ease me and I feel almost happy."

Yugi kissed the lips, pulling back. He stated, "You need to get your things and I'll make us some dinner." Kaiba nodded his head, knowing to drop the subject for now. As he stood up, he ordered, "I programmed my numbers in your phone. Call me when you get to your place. I need to know…"

"I never had two blackouts on the same day, but I'll call." Kaiba replied as he left.

Yugi locked the door and set the alarm. He leaned his head against the door, remarking, "Our only hope is between each other."


End file.
